Never
by ShadowSpirits
Summary: (Yaoi-MarikuJou) Would Jounouchi actually listen to him? He sighed, allowing himself to get comfortable against the opposing body when Jou wasn’t protesting. “Why would anyone want to hold me? I was a dark evil spirit that killed Malik’s father.”


Written for Spyder Webb. ^^ I finally did it! I said I would…how long ago? Ah…well, it's not my fault! I lost the musing for it…Sorry if you don't like the Japanese names Spyder o.O;; I've gotten myself into the habit of using them. 

Inspired by Chibi for a Day: Part 37 written by….Spyder Webb! Dun, dun, dunnnn. Ok, enough of that.

****

Warnings: Fadeshipping (Mariku/Jounouchi), Thiefshipping (Bakura/Malik), one-sided Wishshipping (Yuugi/Jou), language, slight (ha, major XP) chance of OOC. 

Note: I only give Jou a bit of an accent when talking with Yuugi. Weird, yes, but don't think it's just me forgetting it and then remembering XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And if I did, there'd obviously be yaoi and at LEAST have the original non-dubbed version available here somewhere other than eBay. 

"Every now and then I don't know what to do, still I know that I can never go back." -Real Emotions: _Final Fantasy X-2_

************************

****

Never 

"Get _back _here you!" a body turned a corner through the more abandoned allies of Domino, growling as he nearly slid into a puddle of some sort of liquid - he wasn't too keen to know. He assumed it was oil, that's all he cared really. He paused when he ran to a fence, blocking his path and turning around to try and search for what he was looking for. "Where are you?!"

"What? The poor Katsuya boy cannot catch up with such a _lowly _person? Oh, please, I thought you were related to the canine family? They're supposed to be fast you know," a voice chuckled down to the other's level and Katsuya Jounouchi quickly looked up, seeing a person on the roof, waving a finger in a scolding sense at him. "Did you gain weight, is that why you can't seem to catch me?"

"Mariku - you good for nothing bastard!" Jounouchi growled, kicking the building's wall and trying to find out how the other had gotten up there in the first place. Must've been the fence… "Give back what you stole, it doesn't belong to you!"

"Oh…this little trinket?" Mariku rose an innocent brow, pulling a hidden object from his flowing purple robe. The item hung down from a chain, glinting in the weak daylight for the most part hid in the clouds. The eye of Ra indented out on the front of the golden item looking lifeless, powerless, cold.

"You can't even use it…why….why the hell did you take it?!"

"If I can't use the Sennen Puzzle, no one will. It's simple," he suddenly smirked, clicking his tongue, "but I suppose someone with _your _mind couldn't possibly comprehend it," he mocked.

Jounouchi finally plotted out a method for getting up to the building, lunging high onto the fence and pulling himself up before he jumped against the building wall, foot catching on a part of a broken brick to heave him fully up. Mariku walked backwards, chuckling all the while as the other finally stood. "It took you long enough, Katsuya."

"You…"

"Me? Me what?"

"I could kill you!"

"Could? Does that mean you won't?" he sarcastically put on a begging face, sliding to the side by a few steps as Jounouchi made an attempt of charging, but in the process he was almost over the side until Mariku grabbed him and swung him back up. 

"Wha -" Jou blinked in surprise, falling back onto the roof and staring up at a frowning Mariku. _Did he just…save me? _At the other's smirk he decided that couldn't have been possible. 

"I'm not done with you yet," Mariku growled darkly and once again Jou forced his body to stand. "You still haven't caught me," he let the puzzle dangle slightly again.

"…That's….Yuugi's…." he panted, fists curling. "You have no right…to touch that…." 

Mariku rose a hand, emphasizing in stroking the sides of the Sennen item. He snickered at the rise it earned from Jounouchi and turned, glancing over at the alleyway below before grasping the puzzle's chain and positioning his body to leap over the ground below and onto the next roof. 

"Come now, Katsuya. Get your weak little 'friend's' puzzle. I don't see why you're even bothering, he couldn't even get it himself…what, did he break into a mad fit of tears that his poor, poor yami is gone now? All because of _evil _little me…hn."

"Yuugi is my best friend in the world, don't you _dare _try to say otherwise!" Jou stepped to the edge of the building, wondering how the heck Mariku made it over easily. He wouldn't make it if he tried… _I can't give up…I have to get it back for Yuugi…he's my friend…I _have _to…_ "You don't belong here," he finally whispered, head down causing his hair to cast a shadow over his eyes. "You've never belonged in this town…you've just caused Hell upon everyone…you good for nothing…GET OUT OF MY TOWN!" Jou yelled in anger, clenching his eyes shut and forcing his body to cross over between the two buildings, for the most part making it. 

Mariku grunted, staring down at the other who was laying flat not far from him. Sure the other made it, but it looked like he was in pain, hands twitching against the roof as his arms tried to heave him up, only to collapse back down. Mariku frowned for the second time, hand loosening on the grip of the puzzle and he tossed it down to clatter besides Jou, turning away.

__

Ow…dammit…that….hurt… Jounouchi groaned, still trying to shift himself when he heard the sound besides him. He rolled his head to the side, blinking to see the Yuugi's Sennen item close by. _What…? _His head snapped back towards Mariku, who had walked to the other end and seemed to be debating to jump across or go down to the ground. He chose jumping across at last. Jou grabbed the puzzle and then yelled out, "Where the heck are you running off to?!"

He received no answer and sighed, laying back to the roof. He'd get up soon. Then he could give Yuugi the puzzle.

************************

" 'ey Yuug', here y'go," Jou's face gleamed proudly as he watched his shorter friend slip the puzzle over his head. They stood in Yuugi's kitchen and the short boy quickly made a sound of joy as he briefly hugged his friend.

"Thank you so much Jou!"

"Ah, it was no problem."

"How'd you get it back so easily…Mariku isn't one to give up a fight so easily…" he gave a worried look to his friend, hoping the other wasn't hurt. Jounouchi did seem to have been limping a bit on his leg…

"Ah," he paused, thinking over his answer, "It was nothing, ok? Don' worry 'bout it pal." He didn't want to say that Mariku had simply gave him back the puzzle…he didn't even mock and ridicule Jou any longer…just tossed it over…_That asshole. He thinks he's so tough._ "I'm gonna head home, 'k Yuug'? Just a little bit tired, y'know?" he saw his friend smile before moving for the door, wincing the pain that shot up his leg.

Yuugi watched his friend go and Yami separated from his hikari, holding his head in a bit of pain. "You ok, Yami…?"

"I'm fine, aibou," Yami whispered softly, sitting down into chair and yawning. 

"How'd Jou really get the puzzle back…?"

Yami stared at the ground in confusion, surprising Yuugi slightly. "He…" he stopped and shook his head, trying to sort out what happened in his mind. It just didn't make any sense! "…Mariku gave it to him."

"What? That was it?"

"Jou was chasing the other for a while and Mariku just tossed it to the ground and walked off without a word. I…don't get it."

************************

(Two weeks later)

"Where is he…" Jounouchi whispered, sitting by a lake in the park and skipping a rock across the water with a sigh. "Why do I _care_? He just gets in everyone's way…" his voice trailed off and he pulled his legs up to his chest with his arms around them. 

"You ok, Jounouchi?"

He jumped a bit, turning, "Mai! What're you doing here…?"

"Yuugi said you've seemed depressed lately. So I came to check on you."

"He wouldn't come himself…?"

She shrugged, "Said he had stuff to do. So…what's on your mind?"

"Well, actually…" _Wait, this isn't something I should talk to her about… _"Never mind, it's not important."

She sighed in annoyance, "Jounouchi…"

"Really, Mai, it's fine. Nothing you can help with anyway."

"Well," she crossed her arms, stiffening, "Then I'll make sure I don't bother you again, Katsuya."

"Wait, Mai! That's not…what I meant…" but she was already gone. He searched the ground a bit with his hand, grabbing a new rock. "I can't believe I'm _worried _about him. But I can't talk to her about it, she'd just get angry about what he did to her…" he threw the rock, watching it hit the water four times. "It's not my fault I care," he cursed, shaking his head hard as if to knock the feeling out, "It's his fault. Not mine."

Jou laid back, staring up at the sky, noting the setting sun and grumbled, "Dammit, Mariku, where the hell did you go…? _Why _did you go…?" his mind flashed to the roof two weeks ago and his eyes widened. "Did…Did you listen to me…?" 

He sat up again as if laying were to kill him, hands clenching the grass in panic. He'd told the other to leave. But no…Mariku wasn't one to listen to Jou! That was like Kaiba beating Yami into a matt and then duel and win… "Ok, bad comparison…" Jou stood, staring into the water and a turning away. Maybe he'd go stay at Yuugi's for the night. He didn't want to go home…

************************

"…I just don't know, Yami…"

The spirit blinked when Jounouchi came into the bedroom and glanced to Yuugi before escaping to his soul room with the words "good luck."

"Y'know, he doesn't have to keep doin' that. We all know he's here and all existin' an'stuff."

"I know… I just wanted to talk to you…" Yuugi shrugged a bit, seeming unsure of even wanting to do that.

"Eh? Yeah, ok. What 'bout Yuug'?"

"It's just…" the boy thought over his words, yet tossed them aside and took on a new plan, "I'm tired of waiting for you, Jou!"

"Waiting? What d'ya mean, bud…?" Jou blinked, obviously not understanding. 

"….You.….you don't know…?"

"Know _what_?"

"That I love you, Jou!"

He almost fell over at that, using the wall as support as he stared at his small and determined friend in shock. "Eh…..eh…..what…?" His friend was insane. That's it! That would explain everything! But that only worked for Mariku… "Yuug'….I don't think…"

"What…? You don't love me, Jou…?"

"Well, no," Jou said a bit to easily and he could see the torn look. He bit his lip, not wanting to take back the blunt truth, but Yuugi… "Come on, we're still friend though, right, Yuug'?"

"Get out," the voice whispered, eyes on the ground. 

"But, Yuugi…" he wanted to fix this, he really did! He was losing his best friend over this! "I really think you're goin' too much into this…-"

"No, just go Jou. I don't need you as a friend….I…..I never did…."

He was making things worse. Jounouchi took in a breath, turned, and left the room, closing his eyes as he closed the door and could hear a breakthrough of sobs and Yami's voice trying to calm the other down.

************************

__

Now what do I do…I'm sure Yuugi will get over it…He can't stay mad at me forever now, can he? Of course not. He's Yuugi. He can't hold a grudge. So all I have to worry about it what I'm doing tonight….

He carefully stopped in his place, crossing his arms over his torso. "I guess…I could just see…just to figure if he knows anything…he _is _the hikari after all…" Jou gulped. If he could handle Mariku, he can handle Malik - no challenge! So that was it, off to the Ishtar residence!

************************

Isis glared at her brother and Bakura on the couch, both warring over who would be on top - and that was only for kissing, nothing more, well, other than Malik acting like some purring cat. Isis would beat them off that couch before they ever did anything more. 

Bakura had been on the top for the last five minutes, and still remained that way…Malik was hardly protesting. She sighed, opening the door and smiling to Jounouchi, "Hello, Katsuya. You came to see my bothersome of a brother…?"

"Uhh…" he blinked, then remembered of her item that had the ability to tell her the future, Yuugi had gave it back to her not too long ago. How nice. "Eh, yeah, I did…"

She let him inside and closed the door, crossing her arms and glaring at the two, "Malik! Someone is here to see you."

Bakura glanced up and moved his head away from the other's and licking his lips, raising a brow at Jounouchi. Of all people, why would _he _be here? Malik snorted at being disrupted and glared at the opposing blonde, "_What _do you want?"

"Um…I was kind of wondering…" he shifted, uneasy of asking, "have you seen your yami around…?" 

A glare formed across Malik's face and himself and Bakura moved so they were sitting side by side. "Why do _you _want to know?" the hikari snorted, the glare deepening.

"Well…uh….he just kind of disappeared and I hadn't finished yelling at him…" that was it. And he would continue to convince himself that it was his answer and nothing else. After all, why else would he want to see that demonic yami?

Malik took on a stuck-up mood, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, "I don't know where he went."

"How can you not?!"

"Someone has a temper," Bakura chirped in, receiving a glare from Jounouchi.

"Well…I have some _idea _of where he went…for a price I will tell you…"  


"Malik!" Isis checked in on them again, eying her brother darkly and the boy had a change of heart, grumbling a bit.

"He went out to hide in the old mansion right outside of the city. That's all I know, he just came back two weeks ago, said a few words, grabbed a sandwich, and left. It was….unlike him…."

************************

Dark eyes stared out the broken flooring that somehow held the second floor of a building together. The figure slouched on the ground, sitting up in a corner with the moon cascading in on his body from a lone window, the glass once occupying it was shattered. 

There had been no point to stay in Domino. He was unwanted. His hikari used to be the only one who cared about him…but now Malik has Bakura. He doesn't need his yami. And…Jounouchi…ha…if only the blonde knew the pleasure that filled him when being around the other. But he doesn't. And he never will, because he was told to leave.

Mariku shut his eyes, trying to get some sleep without having relapses of his past, but it wasn't working. He didn't like forcing his body to sleep…because the memories of ever since he became apart of Malik still remain and flow free. Nightmares were not the word….night horrors would be more like it. He unconsciously shivered, both from cold and a sense of fear as he curled his body against the even colder ground. Maybe he should have brought a blanket with him.

************************

"I'm never going to get any sleep tonight…" Jou murmured as he stepped from a taxi and paid the driver, stepping towards the hardly standing mansion. "Why is he here…?" he shook his head, stepping to the door and finding it was easy to open. "Now to find him…shouldn't be too hard…" he paused, "I hope."

He searched through the first floor, finding some sign that life had been moving around, but for the most part everything was broken. There were cobwebs everywhere - a spider having scared the heck out of Jounouchi, but he toughened up and made for the stairs. His toughness seeped away again when the stairs let out loud creaks, sounding like they were threatening to break if he didn't get off them.

Jou liked this floor better, despite the fact there were more dangers, there were less rooms. He found an old bathroom, the tub rather small and also two bedrooms, though he assumed the final room he was moving towards was also a bedroom. He touched the door and pushed it open, sticking his head in and glancing around. _He's….not here…_ He stepped the rest of the way in, moving to the window and glancing out at the moon. _Was Malik lying? Dammit! That good for nothing l - _his thoughts halted and he turned to a corner of the room where a form shifted, murmuring something. 

__

Mariku…Jounouchi sighed, half relieved, half upset at how the other looked. Cautiously, he made his way over and kneeled by the other, faltering at the pained, twisted expression Mariku's face held. Jou moved a hand and lay it on the other's side, shaking him slightly.

The spirit started and immediately snapped awake, hand to Jou's neck until he recognized who he was trying to kill and quickly sunk into the corner, body shaking.

"Ah….it's just me, Mariku…"

"……Katsuya……"

"Right, right. Just Katsuya…" _Is….is he afraid of me…?_ "God…what the hell happened…" he whispered more to himself than the other, staring at the ground before over to Mariku's trembling form. He bit his lip, the other's eyes flashing and almost glowing in the moon's light, but not in anger or hatred…there was fear within them. Jounouchi shifted so he was sitting cross-legged in front of the other, carefully reaching out a hand and touching the back of it to Mariku's forehead. 

Mariku jumped and tried to pull back, but he was already sandwiched in the corner so much there was no room to move. And Jou's hand remained, warily speaking to try and relax the other, "Shh…I'm just trying to figure if you're sick or not. Mariku, you're burning up, dammit!"

At his raised voice, even though it was a worried one, Jou regretted it when he other winced. Ok, so Jounouchi admitted to being as worried as Hell for the other when he disappeared - now he was even _more _worried with the other's present condition. Something had happened. Something was wrong. This was _not _normal behavior for the other, after all. "I'm sorry. Just…let me help you…" Jounouchi trailed off, outwardly sulking.

__

Maybe coming here was a bad idea… Jounouchi begin to think and started to stand in order to move away, but Mariku seized his wrist and Jou looked back into the eyes that epitomized panic. "What?" Jou blinked back at the other who still held his wrist.

"Don't."

"…Eh…?"

"Don't. Leave." 

"Are….you sure…?" a nod was his only answer and Jou sat back down as if it were casual. He glanced at the other, noting Mariku wouldn't meet his gaze, but Jou could tell he was tired. Must not have gotten much sleep lately it seemed… In a cautious and slow move, as to not frighten the other, Jounouchi moved up an arm and set it around the spirit, carefully letting the other lean against him. He ignored the stiffness that ran over Mariku's body and closed his eyes before whispering, "Just sleep. You need it."

************************

Jounouchi allowed his body to relax against that of another as sun bathed in over his form. He snorted at it, though it did bring in a warm feeling. Jou did his best to shield the other form from its brightness, wrinkling his nose into a mat of hair and weaving an arm around a torso, feeling the rising of a chest and smiled. _Mariku_. The single word crossed his mind and he suddenly blinked open both his hues, pulling his head from the other's hair as he looked down to see the Egyptian curled calmly against him. _He actually slept. _

Jou gulped, gently prying the other away from him and making sure he was somehow still comfortable. He softly brushed a hand over Mariku's cheek and didn't hold back a smile. "I'll be back later…I promise," he whispered, but doubted the other heard him. He sighed a bit, casting the other one last look before moving away…he _really _needed to think.

************************

"Ok…so I need to get him out of there first off…ah, no…maybe I should figure out what's wrong first…yeah…that could be smart…" the blonde sighed as he made his way through the park, wandering down a path as confusion flooded his mind. He had to do _something_ to help the other. _After all…I do…care. _Though he wasn't sure if that was all…

Sobs touched his inner ear when he saw in the distance a bench. Silently, Jou cursed and continued in the direction of it. Now he could either make or break a person, it was a risk for him to even approach the person sitting on the bench. He bit his lip, shifting the weight of his feet when he was close enough to speak out.

"Eh…'ey Yuug'…" Jou whispered nervously.

The boy on the bench immediately jumped and rose his gaze to Jounouchi, rubbing his eyes and nearly glaring darkly at him, "It's _you_…"

"I…uh…see you're still pretty pissed…" Jou rubbed his head, laughing a bit to try and cover the fact that he was scared as hell when the puzzle around the boy's neck flickered to life. Bodies were exchanged and Yami stood off of the bench, glaring death towards Jou.

"How could you…" he growled.

"Eh…how could I what?"

"You broke me aibou's heart! He loved you!" Yami snapped, enraged with the blonde. His hikari could have been so happy…instead the boy hadn't stopped crying and there wasn't a thing Yami could do about it.

"It ain't my fault….really anyway…" Yami didn't believe him and he quickly waved his hands out in defense. "What d'ya want me to do?! _Lie_ to him and say I love 'im when I don't?! That'd hurt 'im more in the end anyway!"

"How can you _not _love him?!" Yami continued as if he hadn't heard Jounouchi's words. The only thing he could really hear in the back of his mind were the love-deprived sobs of his lighter half.

"How…?" Jou paused calmly, "you want to know how?" he took a breath, not even censoring the thought before it escaped through his lips, "Because I love someone else!"

"_What_…?" the spirit suddenly blinked, caught off guard by the answer. Jounouchi seemed vaguely surprised as well, but seemed to flick it off and except it. Yami was still attempting to let the comment make sense. Yuugi's sobs seemed to stop and the hikari started to pay attention to the situation outside his soul room - until Yami cut him off. He didn't wish his aibou to hear the rest of this conversation - someone would be hurt, and it would probably be the younger boy.

Jou glared tightly, glancing at the sun in the sky and shifted uncomfortably. "And he's probably awake now…alone," he shouldn't have left the mansion in the first place…he could have done his thinking there, near the dark spirit. The blonde shook his head, turning a defiant glare onto the former pharaoh, "Do you really want your light to be hurt that much?" again he caught Yami off guard. "I'm going. I hope he feels better, but I cannot and will not love him," Jou turned after that and began walking away, stopping upon Yami's quiet voice.

"Who is it?"

He smiled though Yami couldn't see it, a light breeze flowing through locks of thick hair, "Mariku."

************************

"…Mariku?" Jou entered back into the mansion, breath hitching a bit as he breathed hard. _Maybe I should have gotten a taxi_. Problem was, he had been lacking cash to pay the driver again, so poor Jou had to learn the hard way that he might want to try and work out a bit more. "Hey! Mariku, you awake…?" his voice echoed off the walls and he sighed, moving up the stairs to the room where he left the Egyptian, taking note that he was gone. "Great.."

At least the mansion was less frightening in the daylight (though Jou refused to admit to anyone that he was scared last night), still it didn't hide the fact that the building needed a lot of work to it. He sighed, searching fully the upstairs before moving back down. "Maybe he left…." _Better not have_… 

Luck vaguely dripped to his side as he wandered into what he _supposed _was a living room in need of new furniture. Mariku sat with his legs to his chest on the couch, staring blankly out the window. Jou relaxed at seeing the other he looked better than last night, probably because he slept. He moved over and leant onto the back of the couch, playfully poking the other's head, "Anyone home in there?"

No response.

Such a big surprise. 

"Hey….come on, Mariku. Say something," he hopped over the backing to sit onto a cushion, nearly yelping when a spring dug into him briefly. He moved off it in pain, quickly smiling in recovery though Mariku didn't really notice. "Aw come on…how about something simple like… 'hi.'"

"You abandoned me."

"…………"

"Just like everyone else."

"Eh…I said I was coming back…though you were asleep at the time…"

"…Lies."

"I ain't lying you big oaf!" Jou wanted to smack him, but stopped when the other's eyes grew more distant and Jounouchi softened. "Look…sorry I left, I just needed to think over something. And I did. And I'm back. Ok?" the other seemed to give a faint nod and Jou scooted over to him, prodding him briefly. _Jeez…he's as stiff as cardboard…_ "Want to tell me what's been on your mind?"

Jou was slightly disappointed when the other murmured a 'no' even though he expected. He remembered getting the other to relax last night and ignoring Mariku's short attempt to struggle, embraced the spirit until Mariku simply relaxed against him. "You were never held much as a kid, were you…?"

"No," was a brief response with the Egyptian's lips. He always thought he could trust the other…but could he really? Would Jounouchi actually listen to him? He sighed, allowing himself to get comfortable against the opposing body when Jou wasn't protesting. "Why would anyone want to hold me? I was a dark evil spirit that killed Malik's father."

Jounouchi blinked, smiling when the other begin talking, but it faded. He worked on keeping the other calm by caressing the thick strands of hair that had been drooping recently it seemed. The other continued speaking, "I didn't see what was wrong…his father was _whipping_ him for Ra's sake…what was I suppose to do…? _Watch_? I really was set to protect Malik…but because his good for nothing sister and servant saw me as a menace and disaster…"

"You became one because of them," Jou finished, feeling Mariku nod against him. "So everyone just ignored you and contained you…when all you wanted to do was watch over your hikari," Jou understood it perfectly, surprisingly. "Well….what if….I watch over you?" he tried to choose his words carefully, afraid he'd scare the other away from him. 

"What…?" came the weak murmur. 

"_I _want to protect you from harm. You don't deserve to be treated like that anymore."

"But what about Yuugi?"

"Argg!" Jounouchi shook his with annoyance, "Don't tell me you knew he loved me too?!"

"…It was obvious…" Mariku started to pull away and Jou moved lightning speed to grab him back.

"No, no, no! I don't love Yuugi, I even recently told him that. Then Yami got pissed with me and so on…then I came back here…" he hugged the other tighter than he had meant to, and a bit of flailing from the Egyptian spirit told him to loosen his grip. "Er…sorry. I just don't want to lose you…Do you understand that? I want to make up for all that times someone _wasn't _hugging you."

"I _don't _understand…" he decided he couldn't get away from Jou at that point though. There was no use even trying. He was comfortable though, that was a plus. To feel embraced was more than he thought it would be…so much warmth…and…love? No…

Mariku felt his head thwacked and started with surprise, "What was t -"

"Baka! I love you, that's what I'm trying to say!" he came right out and said it. But Mariku was getting on his nerves not understanding the small hints of 'protecting' and all the 'hugging'! Jou supposed it wouldn't hurt just to go straight out and say it. 

Maybe feeling the embrace _did _really involve love then. "This is….new…"

"Eh, new for me too. Well, ignoring Yuugi's little attachment to me, the whole 'love' thing is kinda new…" he muttered in embarrassment. 

"Are you sure…? You know I'm like…some sort of demon…right?"

"Yes, I am sure. And no, you are NOT a demon," Jou's arms loosely dangled around the other's neck, head on a shoulder so he could place a small kiss on Mariku's cheek. "That's what everyone made you. But you never really were…"

Mariku smiled and turned in the other's arms so he could see Jounouchi's face clearly. "Thank you."

The gesture was returned, Jou more gleeful inside than he was letting show.

"And _you're _not Seto Kaiba's pup," a smirk was slowly creeping over his features.

"….Eh….no…I'm not…"

"You're _mine _though!"

"Ack!" Jounouchi fell off the couch with Mariku promptly laying atop him with a chuckle. Well…at least the Egyptian had lightened up! But he didn't have to scare the hell out of Jou by nearly tackling him. "Warn me next time when you do that!"

"Of course," Mariku continued to chuckle, staring into the other's eyes. "I love you too, you know. Broke my heart when you told me to leave."

"Oh…about that….sorry….I really didn't mea -" his voice was muffled out.

Mariku kissed him.

***********************

I don't like the end. I. Don't. Like. It. Dammit…I mean it isn't _that _bad. But it's just kind of hanging there…sorry Spyder. Maybe I'll add a chapter to make it sound better, but with my ability to update stuff and such, don't expect much. Eheh ^^;; Well, I hope you liked it at least…I'm updating a lot of stuff today…ok, with this included it's a total of three -.- Oh well…

Someone please review -.-


End file.
